The boy that can control the elements
by MobiusFreedom123
Summary: A Satam;Archie/Pokemon teamup fic. When Ash and the others follow a message into another dimension, they find themselves in a larger adventure in a world where danger is behind every corner. Please R+R


Narrator: My name is Sanya, the leader of a small village of survivers on the eastern coast of the great continent. For the past 11 years we have always feared that robotnik would find our village and capture us to be roboticized into his slaves and he would use our large supply of Chaos Emeralds to cause the freedom fighters of Mobius to fall. However a prophet that came to our village has said that when this happens, a boy from another dimension with the power to control the elements would come to save me and my people and protect our Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Present day- Eastern Coast  
  
Sanya is in her hut looking over the coast when an overlander solder comes thourgh the door.  
  
Solder: Sanya! What we have feared has happened! Robotnik! His forces are coming!  
  
Sanya: No! Quickly to the lower chamber!  
  
They immedity rush to the lower chamber of the hut as people are screaming outside as the swatbots invade taking everyone on to slave ships. In the lower chamber their is a large gate with a control panel. Sanya picks up a small machincal ball and heads to the control panel.  
  
Sanya: It is time to send for the boy that is spoke of in the prophecy and send this message though the gate to another dimersion and hopes it gets to him in time.  
  
Just as she tries to activate the gate swatbots rush in and capture them. Sanya drops the ball to the ground.  
  
Sanya: NO! SOMEONE ANYONE! HELP US! HELP US ALL!!!  
  
When the room is empty the ball Sanya dropped begins to float and moves to the top of the control panel. The panel lights up and the gate open as the ball flys though it and ends up in a large cave. It flys out the other end and flys over an open field then falls to the ground. Just then a small creature walks up to it.  
  
Creature: Pika?  
  
The creature picks the ball and walks over to the campsite nearby where 5 people sit preparing a picnic.  
  
1st person: Ash! You haven't worked all day! At least help us out!  
  
Ash: But Misty I'm too weak and hungry to work!  
  
Misty: Oh!  
  
Brock: You should maybe help a little Ash since Tracey and Todd came by to visit us.  
  
Ash: Yeah your right brock.  
  
Just then Ash looks at what Pikachu has.  
  
Ash: What is that you have there Pikachu?  
  
Ash picks up the ball and looks at it stangely.  
  
Ash: Hey guys what do you think this is?  
  
They all gather around Ash. Just then the ball floats up.  
  
Tracy: What kind of pok'eball is that?  
  
A hologram appers above the ball in the form of Sanya.  
  
Sanya Hologram: Greetings my name is Sanya. If you are watching this message then my people are in grave danger. I have sent for you for you have been prophcied to save my people and myself. Please follow the message orb and come to our rescue as soon as you can.  
  
Just then the message orb floats up and heads back for the cave.  
  
Ash: Quick after it! After all it would be the right thing to do to go and help her and her people!  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracy, and Todd follow the orb to the cave. On the beach nearby Jessie, James and Meowth are search the coastline for some Pok'emon to steal.  
  
Jessie: Oh! We been out here three hours without one rare pok'emon sighting.  
  
James: Not even a Magickarp!  
  
Meowth: If we don't find something soon to give to the boss we can kiss this week's paycheck goodbye!  
  
Just then Meowth spots Ash and the others heading to the cave.  
  
Meowth: Hey theirs the twerp and his friends!  
  
Jessie and James turn around.  
  
Jessie: It looks like their heading for that cave that only has one way out.  
  
James: And the twerp entering a cave with one way in and out means.......  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth: We can get that twerp's Pikachu and give it to the boss!  
  
They follow Ash and the others from a distance. Ash and the others enter the cave and its so dark its hard to see where the message orb went to.  
  
Ash: Now where did it go?  
  
Brock spots a bright light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Brock: Hey look!  
  
They all move towards the light and suddenly the room fills with light and they vanish.  
  
When the light vanishes alowing Ash and the others to see they find themseleves in the lower chamber of Sanya's hut.  
  
Ash: Huh where are we now?  
  
Brock: I don't know Ash but I think we should head up those stairs and get a look around.  
  
They climb the stairway and as they look out the window they see the remians of Sanya's village in ruins.  
  
Ash: Oh my gosh!  
  
Ash and the others immedity run out side.  
  
Misty: This is terrable!  
  
Outside the hut they find the overlander solder that was with Sanya on the ground severly injured.  
  
Misty: Are you ok?  
  
The solder looks up at misty.  
  
Solder: Where did you kids come from? You should run away from here before the swatbots come back or else they will capture you too like they did to Sanya and the rest of the village.  
  
Ash in shock runs up to the solder.  
  
Ash: Sanya?!?! You mean the one that sent me that message is gone?!?!?  
  
The solder looks at Ash.  
  
Solder: So you recived the message?  
  
Ash: Yes.  
  
Solder: So just as the prophecy said that a boy would come to save us. So indeed you are that boy but you got here too late.  
  
Ash: So it's too late to save everyone?  
  
Solder: No. Not yet anyway. The swatbots still need to transfer them to Robotropious to be roboticized but even when they get everyone their and locked up to await roboticiztation it still takes a while before they are taken to the robotizicer. So you can still save Sanya and the village if you get to Robotropious in time. Robotropious is quite a ways form here but their is a place in the great forest to west called Knothole Village, they are the closest freedom fighters to Robotropious and know the way so they should help you save Sanya and the others in time. I would probly be on my way their now but I am too weak. I tryed to protect Sanya from the swatbots but I was fataly hit by their weapons. So I will soon give out and pass away but before I go, promiss me that you will bring Sanya back safety. I will rest in peace easily if I know someone is out there trying to save Sanya and the others.  
  
Ash: Yes, we all will save Sanya and the others. I promiss you.  
  
Solder: Thank you.  
  
The solder then takes in on last breath and falls unconsious. Pikachu walks up to his body.  
  
Pikachu: chu.......  
  
Ash then looks to the west of the village.  
  
Ash: I looks like theirs no time to waste, so I gress well have to find this Knothole Village.  
  
Brock: Ash, are you sure we can do something like this because this is a whole different ballgame then form poke'mon training.  
  
Tracy: Ash knows what hes doing Brock we can't let Sanya and the others in the village get roboticized what ever that is? But to me getting roboticized doesn't sound like a good thing.  
  
Ash: Lets get going.  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracy, and Todd begin walking west toward Knothole Village in the great forest.  
  
Shortly after they leave Jessie, James, and Meowth exit Sanya's hut.  
  
Jessie: What is this place it looks like a warzone.  
  
James: It doesn't look like that anyone is still here and knowing the trewp and his friends they are most likely no where around here anymore.  
  
Meowth turns and sees a person is a large black metal suit.  
  
Meowth: Hey theres someone!  
  
They all rush toward him.  
  
Jessie: Um exsuse me sir, but we don't know where we are could you give us directions like to the nearest town  
  
or payphone?  
  
The man immedity turns around and in reality is a swatbot and then other swatbots join him holding up lazer rifiles at Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
  
Swatbots: Halt lifeforms! You are under arrest!  
  
They all put up their hands as the swatbots take them on broad the slave ship.  
  
Jessie: Oh great, what mess has Meowth put us into this time?  
  
Later in Robotropious Sanya with her hands in handcuffs is escorted by two guards into Robotnik's chamber. Robotnik turns his chair around to talk to her.  
  
Robotnik: Greetings Sanya. I would like to make a deal with you.  
  
Sanya: What kind of a deal?  
  
Robotnik: Oh lets say in exchange for your supply of Chaos Emeralds, I will not roboticize you and the others from the village and let you all go, you have my word.  
  
Sanya looks at him angerly.  
  
Sanya: Never! I don't care if me and my people are roboticized but we will never give our Chaos Emeralds to you so that you can turn every living creature on Mobius into you robot slaves!  
  
Robotnik then looks back at her angerly.  
  
Robotnik: Very well Sanya! At sunrise we will begin roboticizing you people with you to be last and we will roboticize them one by one untill you tell me where the Chaos Emeralds are! Take her back to her cell untill sunrise!  
  
The swatbots then escort her back to her cell with the others. Sinvely then walks into the room.  
  
Sinvely: Dr. Robotnik!  
  
Robotnik turns his chair towards him.  
  
Robotnik: What is it Sinvely?  
  
Sinvely: Another slave ship has returned form the village but with three unusal subjects?  
  
Robotnik: Unusal?  
  
Sinvely: Yes sir, two outlanders and a stange cat like creature that calls himself meowth. We have them chained to chairs in the roboticizer so that you can question them before we roboticize them.  
  
Robotnik then walks up.  
  
Robotnik: Very well then show me.  
  
Robotnik and Sinvely walk to the roboticization chamber where Jessie, James, and Meowth are chained in three chairs on the roboticizer's pad with swatbots all around them grarding them. Robotnik rasies his hand and the swatbots back away so that he can get a better look at them.  
  
Robotnik: Its been a long time since I have seen outlanders like you two but the third in the group I have never seen.  
  
Jessie and James then turn their heads towards Robotnik.  
  
Jessie: Do you know who you dealing with?  
  
Robotnik: No with whom?  
  
James manages to pull out a rose from his pocket.  
  
Jessie: Hahahaha we happen to be members of the world famous Team Rocket. Prepare for Trouble!  
  
James: And make it double!  
  
Jessie: To protect the world form devatation!  
  
James: To unite all people within our nation!  
  
Jessie: To denouse the evils of truth and love!  
  
James: To exstend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Jessie: Jessie!  
  
James: James!  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth turns his head toward Robotnik.  
  
Meowth: Meowth! Thats Right!  
  
Robotnik becomes angered by this.  
  
Robotnik: What in Mobius are you taking about? I never heard of this Team Rocket is it the name of the freedom fighter group you come form.  
  
Jessie: What you never heard of Team Rocket!?!?  
  
James: Were the most power group of poke'mon theives on planet Earth!  
  
Robotnik: Poke'mon?!?! Planet Earth?!?!! What nosence is this?!?! What kind of fool do you take me for?!! This is planet Mobius! Did you both get annesia or something?!?!  
  
Robotnik walks off the roboticizer.  
  
Robotnik: Sinvely! Roboticize them now! They will maybe make more sence as workerbots!  
  
Sinvely: Yes sir!  
  
Sinvely walks over to a concole and is about to activate the Roboticizer when Jessie screams out to Robotnik.  
  
Jessie: WAIT! WAIT! We can help you as we are you know!  
  
Robotnik: Sinvely wait a moment! What do you mean you can help me as you are?  
  
Jessie: We know a little trewp and his friends that we followed here and they and their poke'mon would make great workerbots. We will help you capture them if you let us go.  
  
Robotnik thinks about it.  
  
Robotnik: Ok its a deal but you must be in an alience with my empire and if you fail me, all three of you will be roboticized immedity. Swatbots relase them!  
  
The swatbots walk over and relase them the chairs.  
  
Jessie: Thank you I promiss you that you won't be disapointed.  
  
Robotnik: I certenly hope not, for your all your sakes.  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Forest, Ash and the others wonder the woods endlessly looking for knothole when they deside to make camp near a small pound and they all deside to take a quick nap. Ash suddenly awakes to find pikachu nowhere just then he hears two voices behind some bushes.  
  
1st Voice: Pika?  
  
2nd Voice: Yeah that it now try to swing the stick at the puck.  
  
Ash imeditlty looks behind the bush and trys not to be seen. He finds Pikachu trying to hold a huge stick and he somehow manages to move stick enough so that he hits the puck. The puck is then caught by Tails who is nearby.  
  
Tails: Yeah, thats it you learn preety fast.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu. Pika. Chu. Pikachu?  
  
Tails: Yeah we can be friends thats a great idea Pikachu!  
  
Ash then sits down and thinks about what he just seen.  
  
Ash(Thinking): I've never seen a two tailed fox before and if it understands pikachu, then it must be some undiscovered type of poke'mon that only lives here.  
  
Ash imedity jumps out form the brushs. Pikachu and Tails are immeditly startaled. Ash begins to move to Tails and Tails moves in the oppitside direction in fear.  
  
Ash(Thinking): Good thing I got a spare Ultra ball cause I'm not going to let this rare poke'mon get away.  
  
Ash then pulls out an empty Ultra ball that is in his pocket and exspands it and then points it at Tails.  
  
Ash: Enjoy you last moments of freedom poke'mon cause your mine!  
  
Ash then twists his poke'mon covention cap backwards and throws the Ultra Ball at Tails.  
  
Ash: Ultra Ball GO!  
  
It flys up and hits Tails in the head but bounches right off him and back to the ground. Tails then falls to the ground with his hand on his head.  
  
Tails: OW! What did you do that for?!?!  
  
Ash stands there in suprise and disapointment.  
  
Ash: Its poably not weak enough to be captured. Pikachu Thudershock!  
  
Pikachu refuses to attack and trys to communicate with ash.  
  
Ash: Pikachu why won't you attack that poke'mon?  
  
Tails get up.  
  
Tails: Because I'm not a poke'-whatever! Im a Mobian!  
  
Just then two other voices are heard in the distance.  
  
1st: Tails we heard you scream are you ok?  
  
2nd: Little bro are you ok?  
  
Ash and Pikachu quickly pick up the Ultra ball, duck behind the bushes and try to wake up Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Todd with out Tails noticing. Just then Sally and Sonic apper on the scene. Sally runs up and looks at the bump on Tails head caused by the Ultra ball.  
  
Sally: Look at that large bump what happened.  
  
Tails: Some meany kid over their threw some welid colored ball at my head and then ran off.  
  
Sally: Where are they?  
  
Tails: Well they were right over....well they were over there a second ago.  
  
Behind the brush everyone but Brock is away and pikachu is trying everything he can to way him up but nothing works. He then prepares to do an eletric attack on brock to wake him up but Ash tries to stop him.  
  
Ash(quietly): Pikachu NO! They will hear you!  
  
However he tryed too late. And Brock suddenly woke up.  
  
Brock: Pikachu stop I'm awake!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
A huge eletric feild shocks everything around the brush and Sally, Tails, and Sonic next to it sees it and looks to find Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey and Todd effected by the thudershock.  
  
Tails: There he is!  
  
Sally: Overlanders?!?!!?!?  
  
Sally quickly grabs Tails and backs away.  
  
Sonic: Ok what are you doing here?!?! You got 10 seconds!  
  
Ash and the others get up.  
  
Ash: Well you see......  
  
Ash and the others then run off but Sonic speeds up infront of them and sets up a trap. When Ash and the others walk over it they find themselves in a net in a tree.  
  
Later in Knothole Village, ash and the others are locked in a wooden cage.  
  
Ash: Please, lets us exspian I'm very sorry for what happened, honest.  
  
Sally: Sorry has nothing to do with it eventhough the great war is over, Overlanders like you shouldn't come around here hurting us Mobians.  
  
Misty rushes up to the bar.  
  
Misty: Wait a mintue we are not Overlanders, we are human beings!  
  
Sally: I'm sorry we can let you go until we know that your not spys for Robotnik trying to find the location of our village of Knothole.  
  
Ash then looks around the hut.  
  
Ash: So this is the Knothole Village? Well at least were at the right place, but still were not spys and we were sent here being told that you could help us resuce this person called Sanya.  
  
Sally then runs up to the cage.  
  
Sally: Sanya? You know her?  
  
Ash: Well no but we got this message from her.  
  
Ash pulls out the message orb. Sally after looking at it opens the cage. Sonic then walks into the room looking at what Sally is doing.  
  
Sonic: Sal, what are you doing?  
  
Sally: It's ok we can trust them they were sent by Sayna.  
  
When Ash and the others get out and stand up in fornt of Sally.  
  
Sally: I'm sorry for what happened but it was nessary. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Princess Sally Acron.  
  
Sonic: My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The little guy you ran into is my little bud, Tails.  
  
Sally: Now that we have introduced ourselves what are your names?  
  
Ash: My name is Ash Ketchem form Pallet town I'm trying to become the world's greatest poke'mon master and this is Pikachu but he and Tails have already met.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu.  
  
Misty: My name is Misty, I'm trying to become the world's greatest water type poke'mon master and this hear is Topei.  
  
Topei: Topei!  
  
Tracey: My name is Tracey, I'm trying to become the world's greatest poke'mon watcher.  
  
Todd: My name is Todd, I'm trying to become the world's greatest poke'mon photographer.  
  
Brock then rushes up to Sally, sit on his knees and holds her hand.  
  
Brock: My name is Brock, I'm trying to become the world's greatest poke'mon breeder your highness, but if you like I can be your prince charming.  
  
Misty runs up and wacks Brock in the head with a hammer, then drags him back over with the others.  
  
Misty: Come right this way prince charming.  
  
Sally: It's so nice to meet all of you, tell me what has happened to Sanya?  
  
Ash: Well you see we arrived in her village and a solder told us she was captured and taken to a place near hear called Robotropious and we were sent to resure her.  
  
Sally then in shock looks to the ground.  
  
Sally: Captured... oh no!  
  
Sally then grabs Nicole of her boot.  
  
Sally: Nicole actcess Robotnik's scheduded roboticiziation file.  
  
Nicole: Processing Sally.  
  
Ash: Hey that a pretty neat Poke'dex you got there Sally.  
  
Sally: A poke'-what?  
  
Ash: A poke'dex but that one look different from mine and has a diffent name than mine.  
  
Ash pulls out his Poke'dex, opens it up, and activates it to show Sally. Ash's picture appers on the Poke'Dex's screen.  
  
Poke'Dex: I'm Dexter, a Poke'Dex program designed by Professor Oak for Poke'mon Trainer Ash Ketchem of the Town of Pallet. My function is to give Ash infomation, tips, and help on Poke'mon and their training. If lost or stolen I can not be replaced.  
  
Sally: Oh that is very nice Ash, but Nicole isn't a Poke'Dex shes a computer.  
  
Ash: Oh sorry.  
  
Sally: Thats ok.  
  
Ash puts away his Poke'dex.  
  
Nicole: Processing complete Sally.  
  
Sally: Nicole boot up data on holographic overlay.  
  
Nicole: Acknoweldged Sally.  
  
Suddenly a list appers infront of Sally in the form of a hologram.  
  
Sally: Now lets see....Oh no!  
  
Sonic: Sal, what's worng.  
  
Sally: It's Sanya! She been scheduded to be roboticized at sunrise along with the rest of her village at sunrise and thats only 12 hours away! We have to save her as soon a possible.  
  
Later that night in Robotropious, Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Todd are hiding form the sight of swatbots outside the detension building where Sanya and her village is being held. Suddenly a voice in the distance is heard heading toward them.  
  
Voice: Hey, Sonic wait for me!  
  
Tails then is seen heading towards them.  
  
Sally: Tails, what are you doing here?!? Its too dangerous and you should be in bed!  
  
Tails: But Sally I want to help!  
  
Sally: Tails you can't....well it too late to turn back now just stay near me okay.  
  
Tails: Okay.  
  
Ash: Ok so now what do we do first?  
  
Sally: First we need to distact the swatbots before we can get into the detension building.  
  
Sonic: Leave it to me Sal!  
  
Sonic runs over in front of the swatbots.  
  
Sonic: Hey guys, want to play? Ok you guys are it!  
  
The swatbots then take off after Sonic leaving the door open.  
  
Sally: Ok lets go!  
  
When they enter the door they can hear more swatbots troops coming in their direction and they then quickly duck into a nearby airvent as the swatbot walks by.  
  
Swatbot: Area sacure.  
  
The swatbot then walks off away going continuing his partrol.  
  
Sally: Its looks like we have to use the airvents form hear on in. Antonie, Brock, and Todd you three stay here and be lookouts for us. Me, Tails, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Tracey will go to relase Sanya and the others.  
  
Ash walks over to Todd holding up a poke'ball.  
  
Ash: Here Todd you can Bulbasaur just in case.  
  
Todd: But ash won't you need him?  
  
Ash: It's ok Chikarita has all the same attacks Bulbasaur has and you probly will need a Poke'mon to defend yourself just in case you get saparted form Brock and Antione or if you guys run into trobule.  
  
Ash gives the Poke'ball to Todd.  
  
Antonie: Um, exsuse me but do you have anymore spare poke'mon for me to use.  
  
Misty: Hold on. I think I do.  
  
Misty pulls out a poke'ball and gives it to Antonie.  
  
Misty: You can use my Staryu for now. Don't worry because I also have it's evolved form Starmie and also Brock and Todd can tell you how to use it. Remeber it has 4 attacks, Water gun, Tackle, Harden, and Surf. Use it only as a last resort.  
  
Antonie: Oh thank you madam.  
  
Sally: Ok lets get going.  
  
Sally, Tails, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Tracey move though the airvents towards the cells where Sanya and the others are held. When they find the cells they find swatbots gaurding the cells. Sally then stops to think.  
  
Sally: Ok, now we need to figure out a way to get past though Swatbots without Sonic's help.  
  
Tracey: Sally, leave it to me.  
  
Tracey cracks opens the duct next to them slowly and pulls out a poke'ball.  
  
Tracey: Syther, GO!  
  
The Poke'ball falls though the crack in the duct and when it hits the ground, it opens and relases Syther.  
  
Syther: Syther!  
  
Syther then moves towards the swatbots. The swatbots then point their wrist lazers at him.  
  
Swatbots: Halt lifeform! You are under arrest!  
  
Tracey: Syther! Power up with Sword Dance, then finish them with Cut attack!  
  
Syther then stands up with blades drown.  
  
Syther: SYTHHEEEERRRR!  
  
Syther then slices though all the swatbots. Sally, Tails, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Tracey all jump down from the duct and Tracey picks up Syther's Poke'ball, and they all walk over to the cells.  
  
Tracey: Good work Syther! Syther Return!  
  
A red beam of light shoots at Syther and then draws Syther back into the Poke'ball. Ash then walks up to one of the cells and reconizes the person inside it sleeping as Sanya. Sanya then awakes and looks at Ash.  
  
Sanya: Who are you?  
  
Ash: My name is Ash Ketchem we came to resure you.  
  
Sanya: Did you reseve my message?  
  
Ash: Yes.  
  
Sanya: Thank heavens the prophecy came true. Hurry now relase us and help us get out of Robotropious.  
  
Ash: Ok.  
  
Sally, Tails, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Tracey work together to open all the cells holding Sanya and the others from Sanya's village.  
  
Meanwhile back at the airvent at the enterace, Brock and Todd sit relaxed while Antione stands nearby shaking neverously holding the Poke'ball Misty gave her.  
  
Brock: Antione, can you try to relax a bit they be back any minute.  
  
Antione walks to the duct.  
  
Antione: Relax, yes that seems like a good idea.  
  
Antione places his hand on the duct and prepares to lean on it but it falls off exsposing him to the sight of a swatbot. Brock and Todd run to help him and run out the door while the swatbot calls for backup.  
  
Swatbot: Alert! Alert! Freedom Fighters detected in the detension building! All units go to high alert! Search all the cell chambers immeditly!  
  
Sonic outside sees Antonie, Brock, and Todd running out the door being chased by Swatbots. He then goes though an open duct outside to warn Sally and the others.  
  
Inside Sally, Tails, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Tracey have gotten Sanya and the others out of the cells when the alarms sound all round them. Sonic then appers in the chamber.  
  
Sonic: Sal, bad news! Ant blew it again! We gotta juice!  
  
Sally: Ok Ash, Pikachu, Tracey you go with Sonic and escort Sanya and the others back to Knothole. Me, Tails, and Misty will go though the back way.  
  
Sonic: Ok Sal! Meet you at the usual.  
  
Sonic and Sally do their handshake.  
  
Sonic and Sally: Let's do it to it!  
  
They all divde up into the two team and go into oppsite diections.  
  
Outside swatbots are been trashed by Brock's Onix.  
  
Onix: RAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Brock: Their more coming, Antione, Todd use the Poke'mon Ash and Misty gave you.  
  
Todd: Right Brock! Bulbasaur GO!  
  
Todd throws the Poke'ball and when it hits the ground it opens and Bulbasaur is released.  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!  
  
Todd: Antione throw the Poke'ball and use Staryu.  
  
Antione: Oh ok! Staryu Go!  
  
Antione throws the Poke'ball and when it hits the ground it opens and Staryu is released.  
  
Staryu: HAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Todd: Bulbasaur! Vive Whip Attack!  
  
Antione: Staryu! Water Gun Attack!  
  
Bulbasuar fires his vine whips and knocks a group of swatbots to the side while Staryu hits another group with it's water gun and it shorts out the swatbot's circits and they fall to the ground.  
  
Brock grabs Onix's Poke'ball, and pulls out another at the same time.  
  
Brock: Good work Onix! Onix return!  
  
A beam a light hits Onix and draw him back inside the Poke'ball.  
  
Brock: Vilpix Go!  
  
Brock throws the Poke'ball and when it hits the ground, it opens and Vilpix is relased.  
  
Vilpix: Vilpix!  
  
Brock: Vilpix! Flamethrower!  
  
Vilpix shoots out a large wave of fire at an imcoming swatbot  
  
group and the heat of the fire is so intense that the swatbots melt.  
  
Brock: Ok guys keep it up alot more are coming!  
  
They continue fighting swatbots with their Poke'mon.  
  
Meanwhile inside, Sally, Tails, and Misty enter a large room with 4 doors inside.  
  
Misty: Which way do we go now Sally?  
  
Sally: I'm not sure.  
  
Sally picks up nicoles form her boot.  
  
Sally: Nicole boot up.....  
  
Before she can finish her comand to Nicole all four doors in the room close shut. Then a large patform in the middle of the room lowers and then they can hear it quickly rising back up again.  
  
Tails: Oh no what now?  
  
Voice: Prepare to find out!  
  
Misty: I know voice! But it can't be!  
  
Another Voice: Oh but it can!  
  
The platform returns with Jessie, James, and Meowth on it.  
  
Sally: Who are they?  
  
Misty: Their Team Rocket!  
  
James then pulls out a rose and stands next to Jessie.  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
  
James: And make it double!  
  
Jessie: To lead the world to devation!  
  
James: To roboticize the people of our nation!  
  
Jessie: To erase the evils of truth and love!  
  
James: To exstend our reach to all of planet Mobius and to the stars above!  
  
Jessie: Jessie!  
  
James: James!  
  
Jessie: Robotnik Empire! Blast off at the speed of light!  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth: Meowth! Thats right!  
  
Misty: Huh? Since when did you guys get teamed up with Robotnik?  
  
Jessie: Well lets just say in exchange for not roboticizing us we agreed to captue you and the twerp along with the freedom fighters of Knothole so that he can Roboticizie you all and your Poke'mon!  
  
Misty: What! No way we'll never surrender to you!  
  
Jessie: Very well then I guess we have to do things the hard way!  
  
Jessie and James pull out one Poke'ball each!  
  
Jessie: Arbok! Go!  
  
James: Vitreybell! Go!  
  
They both throw their Poke'balls and when they hit the ground Arbok and Vitrybell are relased.  
  
Arbok: Arbok!  
  
Vitreybell: ekkkkkkkkkkk!  
  
Vitreybell truns and trys to attack James.  
  
James: Don't attack me! Attack them!  
  
Misty pulls out two Poke'balls of her own.  
  
Misty: Starmie! Psyduck! Go!  
  
She throws the Poke'balls and when they hit the ground Starmie and Psyduck are released.  
  
Starmie: Hahhhhhhhh!  
  
Psyduck: Psy! Iy! Iy! Iy! Duck!  
  
Jessie: Arbok! Poison String Attack!  
  
Misty: Starmie! Tackle Counterattack!  
  
Starmie dogues the poison string attack and hits Arbok hard with a tackle.  
  
Misty: Psyduck! Confusion Attack!  
  
Psyduck focuses hard but can't do it.  
  
Misty: You dumb duck! Can't you do anything right?!?!  
  
James: Vitreybell! Wrap Attack!  
  
Vitreybell wraps it's vines around Psyduck and holds it up in the air so it can't move.  
  
Tails: Oh no!  
  
Misty: Just hold on a second Tails and watch!  
  
The more Vitreybell pulls tight on Psyduck with it wrap attack Psyduck's headace gets worse until its eyes turn bight white.  
  
Misty: Psyduck Now! Use Your Confusion Attack!  
  
Suddenly Vitreybell's vines are forced off Psyduck and are placed around Arbok and they are both forced against the wall. Psyduck turns around to misty holding up two fingers and smiling.  
  
Psyduck: Psyduck!  
  
Misty pulls out their Poke'balls.  
  
Misty: Good job you two! We won! Starmie! Psyduck return!  
  
A beam hits Starmie and Psyduck and they are drawn back into their Poke'balls.  
  
Misty: Do you surrender?  
  
Jessie: No way! You may have defeated are Poke'mon but lets see you three handle this!  
  
Jessie pulls out a small remote control with one button and presses it. Suddenly all four doors open with huge armies of Swatbots behind them.  
  
Swatbot: Halt lifeforms! You are under arrest!  
  
Sally, Tails, and Misty are taken into custity by Team Rocket and the Swatbots but Topei manages to sneek out of Misty's backpack without anyone noticing and escape out a small hole in the room.  
  
At the meeting place everyone but Sally, Tails, and Misty are there waiting for them.  
  
Sonic: Where are they? It shouldn't take this long!  
  
Just then Pikachu sees Topei in the distance and runs up to him.  
  
Pikachu: Pika. Chu Pika. Pikachu?  
  
Topei: Trii! Tri! Tri!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
Pikachu and Topei run back up to the others.  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! PIKA! PIKACHU!  
  
Sonic seem to understand.  
  
Sonic: What Sal, Tails, and Misty have been captured!  
  
Sonic turns to the others.  
  
Sonic: Ok guys new plan, Ash you and Pikachu come with me, will go resure Sal, Tails, and Misty. Antione, you, Brock, Tracey, and Todd take Sanya and the other form her village to knothole where they will be save.  
  
They divide up into different directions and Ash quickly picks up Topei, has Pikachu hop on his shouder, grabs on to sonic, and speed off back into Robotropious.  
  
Meanwhile in the roboticization chamber, Sally, Tails, and Misty are chained to three chairs on the roboticizer pad while all of Misty's Poke'mon are in a cage in the corner to await roboticization. Sinvley and Team Rocket are in the room too.  
  
Misty turns her head to sally.  
  
Misty(whispering): Sally what are going to do to us?  
  
Sally(whispering): They are going to roboticizate us usind this roboticizer. The roboticizer turns any living creature placed in it into a mindless workerbot, it also takes away your free will so your sole perpose will be to serve Robotnik as his eturnal slave and their is no known way to deroboticize a person back to their normal forms and restoring their free will is exstemely difficult.  
  
Misty then gasps. Suddenly Robotnik appers on a montior next to the Roboticizer.  
  
Robotink: Greeting Princess, I don't suppose you will tell me the location of Knothole would you?  
  
Sally turns her head to the moniter looking angry.  
  
Sally: Sure I will...when you get a life!  
  
Robotnik: Thats too bad, I was planning on letting you go but it seems I changed my mind.  
  
Tails turns his head towards the moniter with Robotnik looking fightened and crying.  
  
Tails: Please don't do this I don't to be a robot!  
  
Robotnik: Don't worry child in a moment you won't have to worry about that or fear me, Sinvely?  
  
Sinvely is over in the corner by a concole and Sally, Tails, and Misty look at Sinvely. Sinvely turns to the moniter.  
  
Sinvely: Ready to Roboticize sir!  
  
Robotnik: Activate!  
  
Jessie looks at Misty and Misty looks back.  
  
Jessie: Don't worry the little trewp and your other friends will soon be joining you along with your Poke'mon! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Misty looks at Jessie half angry and half sad, almost crying.  
  
Meanwhile outside Sonic, Ash, and Pikachu rush as fast as Sonic can go to reach them in time while at the same time Sally, Tails, and Misty look up as three glass tubes lower towards them. Robotnik is smiling on the moniter.  
  
Robotinik: Bye, Bye Princess! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Team Rocket and Sinvely join in.  
  
Team Rocket and Sinvely: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
In the roboticiziation chamber the tubes lower ever closer towards Sally, Tails, and Misty when suddenly a lighting bolt shoots over from across the room and hits the control panual which deactivatices the roboticizer and the tubes stop lowering. Sally, Tails, and Misty then look over to see that Sonic, Ash, and Pikachu have come too their resure.  
  
Robotnik(on the moniter): What is this?  
  
Ash looks towards the moniter.  
  
Ash: You can forget about Roboticizing my friends Robotnik espeally Misty since she is a poke'mon Trainer like me and we look out for each other!  
  
Robotnik: You and the hedgehog won't get very far out of here with them.....  
  
Pikachu: PIKACHU!  
  
Pikachu fires a thuderbolt attack at the monter that shatters it and then Sonic, Ash, and Pikachu then free Sally, Tails, Misty, and Misty's pokemon and then run out the door.  
  
Sonic: Ash, you, Pikachu and Misty head back to knothole, you guys know that way right?  
  
Ash: Yes and don't worry we'll be alright.  
  
Sonic then has Sally and Tails gab on to him and Sonic speeds off down the streets of Robotropious. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and all of Misty's poke'mon run in another direction but a soon stoped by Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
  
Jessie: Where do you all think your going?  
  
Ash: We don't have time for you three right now, so get out of our way!  
  
James: Why the rush? You are all late for your apponitments with the doctor already.  
  
Meowth: Dr. Robotnik that is, and your late for you roboticizations! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Suddenly the ground starts to shake and Brock's Onix breaks through the ground with Brock riding it. The force then causes Team Rocket to be throwen to the side.  
  
Brock looks at them.  
  
Brock: Ash, Misty, Pikachu, quick get on! I'll take you all back to Knothole!  
  
Misty pulls out the poke'balls for all her poke'mon and points them at her pokemon.  
  
Misty: Everyone Return!  
  
Red beams are fired from the balls and draw the poke'mon back into them. Then Ash, Pikachu, and Misty, with Topei in her arms, claim onto Onix along with Brock.  
  
Brock: Onix! Dig through the ground and take us back to Knothole!  
  
Onix:ROOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR!  
  
Onix then drives back into the ground and Robotnik and Sinvely, in Robotnik's chamber, is watching this on the moniter. Team Rocket is then draged into the room by two swatbots. They then run up near Robotnik beging for mercy.  
  
Jessie: Please forgive us sir!  
  
James: Please don't do it, I might have a wife and kids someday!  
  
Meowth: I only got 9 lives so please don't make em all lives of salvery to you!  
  
Robotnik: Silence!  
  
Robotnik turns his chair towards them.  
  
Robotnik: I would like to know more about that boy that calls himself Ash.  
  
Jessie: Well, what do you want to know?  
  
Robotnik: Does he have any weaknesses?  
  
James: Well with the number of times we've lost to him and his friends, no but he does have two weaknesses.  
  
Robotnik: And that is?  
  
James: The twrep dreams of becoming a Poke'mon master so he never turns down a poke'mon battle and also he can be easily tricked.  
  
Robotnik: Hmmm....Very interesting. I wonder if there is a way to use those to our advantage? Sinvely do you have any ideas in mind?  
  
Sinvely: As a matter of fact I do sir!  
  
Robotnik: I'm waiting Sinvely.  
  
Sinvely: Form what Team Rocket told us about him, we should appeal to the boy's infated ego sir.  
  
Robotnik: His ego?  
  
Sinvely: Oh yes sir, you see the boy isn't from this world and so he doesn't know that they aren't any poke'mon trainers on Mobius so we should hold a fake Poke'mon Tournement in Robotropious.  
  
Robotnik then gets an evil smile on his face.  
  
Robotnik: I like it sinvely, The boy won't be able to resit the temtation to come and enter the tournment where in reality we will set a trap to capture him and his poke'mon. I have him right in the palm of my hand.  
  
Later back at knothole, their is a huge celebation in the village square with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Todd are standing in front of everyone with Sally.  
  
Sally: Thanks to the efforts of both Ash and his friends and the freedom fighters, we were able to free Sanya and her village from Robotnik and in Honor their heroic deeds of not only resusing Sanya and her village but Myself, Tails, and Misty, I would like to make Ash and his friend offical members of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and welcome them to the war against Robotnik!  
  
Everyone their chears as Sally places metals all of them and puts small metal on Pikachu, she then gives a small kiss to both Ash and Pikachu.  
  
Sally: Thank you.  
  
Pikachu then balshes. Brock then suddenly runs up to Sally.  
  
Brock: Don't forget about me your highness, I helped out to!  
  
Misty then runs up to Brock and is about to hit in the head with a hammer again but hands it to Bunnie.  
  
Misty: I think this time, we need your strengh Bunnie.  
  
Bunnie grabs the hammer.  
  
Bunnie: Be my pleasure darlin.  
  
Bunnie then wacks Brock in the head and Brock falls to the ground with an anime style bump on his head. Bunnie gives the hammer back to Misty and then drags Brock back with the others.  
  
That next Morning, Ash is by the Ring Pool siting and thinking about what has happened since he arrived on Mobius.  
  
Ash(Thinking): This world is so simalar to my world, but if it wasn't for Robotnik, this planet would be a perfect pradice.  
  
???: Well, well, look who sleeping on the job!  
  
Ash looks to find Gary in the corner.  
  
Ash: Gary! How did you get here?  
  
Gary: I saw you go into that cave and thought you were going after some rare poke'mon but instead you ended up here whereever here is and it looks like I'm here too. Well what is this place?  
  
Ash: This is the sceret village of Knothole Gary in the Great Forest and I would advice you not to be seen by anyone in the village.  
  
Gary: Oh, I why not?  
  
Ash: Because if I told you, you wouldn't beleve me.  
  
Just then Misty walks up to Ash and sees Gary.  
  
Misty: Gary why are you here?  
  
Gary: Where ever Ash goes, I'm never too far behind so remeber that.  
  
Misty: Oh.  
  
Misty looks at Ash.  
  
Misty: Ash, I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life last night.  
  
Ash: Oh, it was no problem Misty.  
  
Misty: You know when the tube in the roboticizer lowered I thought that I was for sure we going to all be turned into robots and I saw my life flash before my eyes, I saw everything we been through together, like the day when Topei was born, or the day when you won the Orange Island League championships, and I even saw the day when we first met, the day when I accidently caught you while fishing for some water type poke'mon near Pallet Town and then you and Pikachu used my bike to escape a huge swarm of Sperows and when I found my bike it was destored....AND COME TO THINK OF IT YOU STILL OWE ME A NEW BIKE ASH KETCHEM!  
  
Ash: Oh no! Not again!  
  
Misty: I'm sorry relax, I guess I will let you off the hook for a while since that was a very brave thing you, Pikachu, and Sonic did to come back and resuse me, Sally, Tails, and my poke'mon.  
  
Gary looks at them with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Gary: What in the world, were you guys talking about? Whats a roboticizer? Who's Sonic, Tails, and Sally?  
  
???: Did someone mension both mine and Sal's name?  
  
Sonic and Sally walk by and see Gary by the ring pool.  
  
Sally: Oh, are you another Poke'mon trainer.  
  
Gary looks at them with a destressed puzzled look on his face.  
  
Gary: What? Animals that act like humans?!?!? Where is this place?!?! Where am I?!?! Is this another planet or another dimesion or something?!?!?  
  
Gary then fiants from confussion.  
  
Misty: I guess he wasn't ready to meet Mobians yet.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu. 


End file.
